Sally Acorn
|family = *Nicole Acorn † *Frederick Acorn † *Nigel Acorn *Alicia Acorn *Elias Acorn *Megan Acorn *Alexis Acorn |nickname = *Tomboy Princess *Princess Acorn *Princess *Sal *Sally-Girl *Sal-Gal *Aly *Bean *Queen Sally *Aunt Sally |species = Mobian/Squirrel-chipmunk |gender = Female |height = 100 cm (3' 3")''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #101, "Sega Data File: 1 - Princess Sally" |weight = 41 kg (91 Ib) |fur color = Tan, light brown, dark auburn |hair color = Dark auburn |eye color = Blue |attire = |alignment = Good |affiliation = *Kingdom of Acorn/Republic of Acorn **House of Acorn *Freedom Fighters **Freedom Fighters *Wolf Pack Nation *Eggman Empire |likes = *Her friends and family *Peace *Books *Helping people *Fulfilling her duties *Her kingdom and its people |dislikes = *Sonic's recklessness and attitude *Being treated any differently *Dr. Eggman *Dr. Snively *Conflict |skills = *Tech skills and hacking *Acrobatic skills *Diplomatic experience *Leadership skills *Martial arts skills *Skilled strategist *Piloting skills *Swimming *Swordsmanship *Extreme Gear skills }} Princess Sally Alicia Acorn is one of the main protagonists in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. She is a mobian chipmunk, the daughter of King Nigel Acorn and leader of the Freedom Fighters. Born as the heir to her fathers throne, she was taken, as a child, to the sanctuary of Knothole Village in the Wood Zone by Rosie Woodchuck when her father was betrayed by his royal adviser, Dr. Eggman and led the Freedom Fighters on many field missions against the scientist when he took power after banishing the King to the Special Zone. After Nigel Acorn was rescued and resumed his role as king, Sally continued to lead the Freedom Fighters in the ongoing battle against the Eggman Empire. Appearance Sally is a brown chipmunk with dark auburn hair that connects to the stripe going down her back and ending on her tail. Her face has a lighter brown patch in which her large blue eyes are settled. Her clothes consist of black shorts with white rimming, dark blue boots with white outlines on the buckles, and white gloves with her Ring-Blades. She wears a closed blue vest with a black crop-top hidden underneath. Her tan-colored underbelly can be seen in the her midriff. A younger Sally wore an a green/blue quasi-Arabian-inspired outfit with curled slippers, and a jeweled, golden tiara set in her hair, which was bound in a long, segmented ponytail, and also white gloves. She has also been seen in white pajamas decorated with acorn designs. When she was slightly older, she started wearing her hair (now shorter) in a ponytail, and sported an open blue vest with a collar, with a black tube-top underneath, black sports pants held up by a white belt with a square, golden buckle, and wore a pair of blue and white sneakers.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #277, "Thunder, Rain, and Lightning" History Early life Countdown to Chaos During an undercover mission for the Sky Patrol, Sally found herself aboard the Death Egg evading capture.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #252, "At All Costs Part 2: A New Lease on Life" She managed to escape, but not before being caught on the Death Egg's security cameras. Eggman learned of her presence upon his return after a misadventure across the planet. He summoned Metal Sonic to hunt her down, vowing that Sonic will never see her alive.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #255, "Countdown to Chaos Part Three: The Rabbot" Sally evaded Metal Sonic until a well-timed hit sent her crashing into Mobotropolis and at the feet of Amy Rose, Cream, Bean and Bark. Members of the Royal Guard attempted to aid Sally and Amy in fighting Metal Sonic, but were stopped, only for Sonic and Tails to rescue the two. After a tearful reunion from Sonic (at Sally's surprise, and confusion as Sonic then proceeded to talk about events she had no knowledge of) and a reunion with her father, Sally was requested by NICOLE to return to Sky Patrol. There, Sally and Amy were informed of the recent Super Genesis Wave, and how it had apparently rewritten their world, leaving Sonic and some of the heroes with memories of a former life and history, some of which Nicole were able to unlock due a glitch she suffered from the wave. Taking Nicole, in her handheld form, in hand together, both Sally and Amy gained memories their former lives. With Amy only shaken by the event, Sally broke down in grief, as she could recall her final few days and actions in the old timeline as Eggman's roboticised slave Mecha Sally. Though Bunnie comforted the princess, the time for processing was short - Nicole had finally succeeded in figuring out the dire consequences of the Super Genesis Wave; the Multiverse collapsed in on itself and been rewritten and, most urgently, the planet was strained by the excess energies of the wave piling on, causing it, at that very moment, to crack open.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #256, "Countdown to Chaos Finale: The Princess and the Hammer" Shattered World Crisis Act One With the planet broken, Sally lead the Freedom Fighters to Station Square in order to help with rescue operations. During this time, Nicole took notice of Sally's change in demeanor. Sally responded that she was doing this because of what she had done as Mecha Sally. Nicole, however, stopped her before she could go any further - that Mecha Sally wasn't her and that they needed her in the here and now. When the Freedom Fighters' rescue efforts reached a major impasse, G.U.N. stepped in, lead by Captain Amanda Tower, who complimented Sally and the Freedom Fighters for their efforts, saying that had they not been there, it would have turned into a recovery effort. Sally took the compliment with tearful pride, seeing that her efforts to make up for those actions were worth it. Sadly, the happy moment was cut short, as Muttski contacted the Freedom Fighters with news of the abduction of Charles the Hedgehog and Professor Pickle.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #257, "Damage Control" Sally and her teammates soon intercepted the Bullet Train carrying Eggman's captives, and Sally led one squad to the engine car to stop the train while Sonic led the other in searching for the missing scientists. Much to their chagrin, Sally's group awakened E-106 Eta, who destroyed the train controls and prevented them from learning the professors' exact location. This forced the groups to launch a car-by-car search for the missing pair while the train continued to accelerate uncontrollably.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #258, "The Chase: Part One" Fortunately, they managed to rescue the scientists, from whom they learned of Dark Gaia, a malevolent force affecting the shattered plant, and Light Gaia, a being with the power to restore it. The group thus set out on a mission to recover the Chaos Emeralds and locate the Gaia Temples in order to heal their world.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #259, "The Chase: Part Two" Sally led Tails, Antoine, and Nicole on the first mission to recover an Emerald, penetrating Crystal Cave undetected.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #260, "The Light in the Dark: Part One" However, upon seeing the beautiful structures of the cave and realizing that they would be destroyed by Eggman's forces were the theft unnoticed, Sally persuaded Nicole to reactivate the security systems guarding the cave.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #261, "The Light in the Dark: Part Two" After escaping, the group returned to the Sky Patrol, but their incursion alerted Eggman to the fact that Sally was making use of his stolen files.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #262, "The Light in the Dark: Part Three"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #263, "Consequences" The Freedom Fighters then made their way to Soumerca, where Amy and Sonic joined Sally in investigating reports of another Chaos Emerald found by Eggman's forces. They were attacked by E-113 Xi, but saved by the timely arrival of their old friends of the Chaotix Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel and Saffron Bee. The pair introduced the Freedom Fighters to their mentor Moss the Sloth, who sensed the Dark Gaia corruption that had been affecting Sonic for some time. Sonic insisted that he was fine, and Amy used her newly learned Mystic Melody to determine the location of the Chaos Emerald, which prompted Mighty and Ray to join the trio in journeying to the nearby Soumerca Egg Army base. Unfortunately, Egg Boss Thunderbolt was waiting for them with an electric trap, which caused Sonic to take on a savage Werehog form.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #264, "Control Part One: Breaking Point" Sally, Amy, and Ray recovered the Emerald while Mighty pursued Sonic, who easily defeated the Egg Soldiers and would have dispatched Thunderbolt had Mighty not engaged him. After a brief fight between the two, Sally and Amy managed to talk Sonic down, and they returned to Moss' hut. To their relief, Sonic returned to his normal form upon daybreak, but fearing a savage relapse voted to remain with Moss until he could get a handle on his new form.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #265, "Control Part Two: Unleashed!" Determined to continue on, Sally soon had the team targeted on another Chaos Emerald, and led the D'Coolettes in while Rotor, Amy, and Tails waited in reserve. Sensing an obvious trap, Sally nonetheless continued, knowing how essential the Emerald was to restoring the planet. As expected, Eggman's forces were in place: E-108 Iota, E-109 Kappa, and E-110 Lambda appeared to attack the trio of Freedom Fighters. Worse, when their backup arrived, the Chaos Emerald was flown away and a laser net appeared to trap them all. Luckily, the remaining crew aboard the Sky Patrol, led by Cream, flew in to rescue their beleaguered teammates. The group soon rendezvoused with Sonic, who was stunned by their battered appearances, and Sally berated herself for acting foolishly and not guessing that Eggman had learned of the stolen data. Sonic encouraged her, but both were unpleasantly surprised to learn that the next Chaos Emerald was in the hands of an old acquaintance: Breezie the Hedgehog.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #266, "Ambushed! Part One"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #267, "Ambushed! Part Two" Sally quickly registered Sonic, Amy, and Tails in Breezie's Chaos Emerald Championship, but was unable to get any more of the Freedom Fighters into the tournament or buy the Emerald from Breezie instead. Despite the urgency of the matter, she refused to condone stealing the Emerald, knowing that the world looked to them as heroes. When Sonic questioned how her father felt about her employing the kingdom's wealth as she had-paying the Chaotix to help locate Emeralds and attempting to pay off Breezie-Sally recalled the awkwardness of approaching her father for the funds.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #269, "Champions Part Two: Climbing the Brackets" Shortly thereafter, an attack by Dark Gaia Creatures on the Sky Patrol forced Sally and her teammates-minus the absent D'Coolettes, Sonic, and Amy-to do battle with them. When they were within two minutes of the sun causing the monsters to vanish, a group of them swarmed Tails, and Sally dove off the Sky Patrol in order to save him. Though Tails returned the favor, Nicole later berated her friend for her recklessness. However, the conversation was interrupted as Nicole received a distress signal from her creator, Dr. Ellidy, and left for the Digital World to help him. Fearing for both of them, Sally took Tails and Big the Cat in the Tornado to Isolated Island, where Ellidy had taken up residence following his retirement. They were greeted by Ellidy's repurposed Badnik helpers, and arrived just in time to greet the returning Ellidy and Nicole. Nicole later commented to Sally that Ellidy seemed to act strangely around her, and Sally did her best to comfort her friend. The A.I. then confided her fear that Ellidy had been trapped in the Digital World deliberately, and that the party responsible might now be aware of their location. The following day Ellidy showed off his latest acquisition, a Red Star Ring produced by Isolated Island's Lake of Rings following the crisis. When Ellidy reported that the Badnik assigned to monitor the lake was no longer sending footage despite reading as active, Sally volunteered herself and Big to go check on things. During the trip, Sally questioned how Big felt about Nicole, and the simple Cat responded that he liked her and it didn't matter to him whether she was a machine or not. The two arrived at the lake just in time for another Red Star Ring to emerge, but were then attacked by Ellidy's Badnik. After Big dispatched the robot, the two headed back to Dr. Ellidy's House, where they reported their findings. While Big and Tails turned in for the night, Sally contacted the Sky Patrol on her Miles Electric to inform them of what was going on. She then noticed a curious shelter near the house, but upon investigation was confronted by an irate Dr. Ellidy. The confrontation led to a discussion of Ellidy's behavior towards Nicole, something that Sally couldn't understand, and Ellidy revealed that Nicole had been created to save the life of Nikki, his daughter. The effort had failed, and he had thus erected a shrine to her on the side of his home on Isolated Island. Sally's exchange with him grew heated, but she eventually realized that they were being affected by the energy of Dark Gaia. Much to her horror, the Dark Gaia Creatures and Ellidy's Badniks closed in to attack, forcing them to take shelter inside the house. Closeting herself and Ellidy in the lab, the pair were confronted by Phage, the evil computer program who had taken control of Ellidy's Badniks and orchestrated the various attacks on them. An agent of Eggman's, she vowed to consume Nicole and claim Ellidy's research for her creator. This prompted Sally to use the Digitizer to go to her friend's aid, despite Ellidy's objections. Leaving the doctor a Ring Blade, she entered the Digital World and challenged Phage alongside Nicole.''Sonic Universe'' #73, "Spark of Life Part Three" Despite Sally's bravery, Phage merely set out to devour the pair of friends. Sally encouraged Nicole to flee, but instead the A.I. attacked Phage, causing considerable damage. The pair briefly escaped, and Sally questioned why her friend had not left when she had told her to. Nicole responded by revealing that Phage had prevented her from returning to her computer, and further insisted that she would not leave Sally. Sally then bemoaned that she could not use the abilities Nicole displayed in the Digital World, which Nicole reminded her was due to the Digitizer accommodating her own understanding of reality. Sally then hit upon a strategy-luring Phage to an outside system and having Nicole create a digital copy of one of Ellidy's Sling Rings so that she could pull Sally back into Ellidy's systems. The plan worked, and Nicole then tried to seal Phage out, but the virus proved too powerful until Ellidy inserted a Red Star Ring into Nicole's computer, transforming her into Overclocked Nicole. Sally embraced her empowered friend, and they and their teammates were soon preparing to join the other Freedom Fighters in Apotos. Before leaving, Sally spoke with Ellidy about Nicole again, and learned that her friend had discovered her own origins. After receiving the other Red Star Ring from Ellidy, Nicole surprised Sally by opting to travel with them as a hologram rather than inside a computer.''Sonic Universe'' #74, "Spark of Life Part Four" Sally and her team were later contacted by G.U.N. with information on the last unclaimed Chaos Emerald, and traveled to Crystal Desert Zone to rendezvous with a G.U.N. unit. Unfortunately, Metal Sonic beat them to the punch, and both he and Sonic disappeared through a Genesis Portal during the Freedom Fighters efforts to catch him. After contacting Rouge the Bat and providing aid to the injured soldiers, Sally began laying plans for the team to try and locate the missing Sonic. This proved unnecessary when another portal opened to admit Sonic, Emerald in hand, at their feet.''Sonic Universe'' #75, "Fury" Worlds Unite Days later, while searching for a possible Chaos Emerald in the Green Hill Zone, Sonic disappeared without a trace. Sally began to worry about her friend, uncomfortable with the thought of him assuming his Werehog form upon nightfall without being watched. Suddenly, Sally's father contacted her with dire news: Mobotropolis was under attack by an all-new and extremely powerful robot, M'egga Man.''Sonic Boom'' #8, "Worlds Unite Part Two: Broken Heroes" The Freedom Fighters quickly engaged the Roboticized Master, but found themselves to be no match for him. As such, Sally instructed Cream to contact her mother Vanilla so that Gemerl could come to their aid. However, even the Super Gizoid proved to be no match for M'egga Man, who succeeded in activating one of Sigma's Unity Engines.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #273, "Worlds Unite Part Three: Clash of the Corrupted" As Sonic's World merged with Earth in the year 20XX, Sally and her teammates were introduced to several Robot Masters from that world who had been fighting Sonic Man, Sonic having been corrupted in similar fashion to Mega Man. The unlikely allies found themselves helping civilians while the two Roboticized Masters attacked each other. After they were cured, the two groups were joined by other heroes: the Maverick Hunters from Earth 20XX's future and Team Sticks of the Sonic Boom World. Together, the heroes boarded the Sky Patrol in order to hunt down Sigma and thwart his plans to conquer the Multiverse.''Mega Man'' #50, "Worlds Unite Part Four: Death and Destruction" They were unexpectedly joined during a meeting of the group's leadership by Eggman, Dr. Wily, and Xander Payne, who informed them of Sigma's base on the Lost Hex. On the way there to confront him, Sally spoke with X and learned of his friend Alia, who had served him and his fellow Hunters as a "Navigator." Sally then volunteered herself, Nicole, Cream, and Roll to serve as Navigators for the assembled heroes. It was not long before they found themselves on their first mission, with their fellow heroes engaging an army of Mechaniloids controlled by Sigma's brainwashed commanders, the Deadly Six. Unfortunately, the villains later turned their robot-controlling powers on Sally's allies.''Sonic Universe'' #77, "Worlds Unite! Part Five: Everybody in the Same Boat"''Sonic Boom'' #9, "Worlds Unite! Part Six: Fire in the Sky" As their robotic allies were forced to attack them, Sally went outside to help while ordering Cream to remain inside. She found Bunnie struggling to keep herself from attacking the others, the Zeti's abilities affecting her robotic limbs as well. Gemerl then tried to attack her, but was halted by Knuckles following his battle with Break Man. She then ordered the organic heroes back into the Sky Patrol as the robots pressed their attack. Fortunately, Eggman and Wily completed their Egg-Wily Uppity Robot Scrambler Cannon, which stopped the Deadly Six and their robotic pawns. The heroes did not have long to recover, however, before Sigma appeared in a giant new form and unleashed his Maverick army on them.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #274, "Worlds Unite! Part Seven: Gears and Wills" Weakened as they were, the heroes were no match for the massive army, many of whom scattered to various worlds while a handful remained to continue attacking them. However, Sticks the Badger then arrived with some reinforcements: Ryu, Ken Masters, Chun-Li and Guile of the world of [[World of Street Fighter|world of Street Fighter]]. Inspired by Sticks' quick-thinking, Sally directed her allies to split into small teams and follow the Mavericks in order to stop them and recruit other heroes. At Eggman's suggestion, however, a handful of them were assigned to remain on the Sky Patrol and await the arrival of Metal Sonic with Eggman's Chaos Emerald so that Super Sonic could be called upon if necessary.''Mega Man'' #51, "Worlds Unite! Part Eight: Holes in Reality" Sally and Wood Man traveled to the [[world of Ōkami|world of Ōkami]], where they befriended Amaterasu and Issun and recruited them to their cause.''Sonic Universe'' #78, "Worlds Unite Part Nine: Infinite Possibilities" They returned to the Unified World to find the Sky Patrol destroyed, but fortunately Metal Sonic had rescued the skeleton crew and the Chaos Emeralds.''Sonic Boom'' #10, "Worlds Unite Part Ten: Justice Across Worlds" The expanded army of heroes then launched a massive assault on Sigma, only for him to unveil his final form and force Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man to take him on.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #275, "Worlds Unite Part Eleven: Killing the Giant" He was subsequently defeated, but the villain's actions left reality in a dangerous condition until Xander Payne acted to undo Sigma's trip to the past. As such, the Freedom Fighters were restored to the recreated Sky Patrol, with only Sonic retaining memories of the conflict.''Mega Man'' #52, "Worlds Unite Part Twelve: Last Rights" Act Two Following the conflict with Sigma, Sally and her friends returned home and set about restoring the world to its proper state. This would lead Sally, Bunnie and Sonic on a mission to assist the Wolf Pack in battling a Badnik Horde in the Thunder Plains Zone. While on sight, she and the team discovered a destroyed decoy Prison Egg, meaning that the Chaos Emerald they had failed to get was missing. With Bunnie's help, Sally got the final Chaos Emerald in the Stone Stormlands Zone, but not before having a conversation with Clove the Pronghorn, the regional Egg Boss, and the concern for the rest of her Egg Army.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #277, "Hidden Costs Part One"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #278, "Hidden Costs Part Two"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #279, "Hidden Costs Part Three" Next; Sally, Rotor and Andrea collected the Gaia Keys from Otto and Lucia in Spagonia. While there, the princess agreed to help the young Lucia prepare for her mother's fiftieth birthday and get a status update on the city's defenses from G.U.N. Captain Daniel Murer.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #280, "A Special Occasion" Sally then traveled to Chun-Nan with Sonic, Antoine, Cream and Big to get another Gaia Key from Zonshen, while also aiding the Shijin Warriors in returning the Gaia Phoenix to its original state.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #281, "Wings of Fire Part One: Slow Burn"''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #282, "Wings of Fire Part Two: Fighting Fire With Fire" After collecting all the Chaos Emeralds and all the Gaia Keys, Sally sent Cream and Big to hide them in Castle Acorn's vault. Afterwards, she and Sonic held a live broadcast to all their allies, wanting to get their support in a worldwide assault against the Eggman Empire that merely would serve as a distraction while they snuck into the Gaia Temples to fix the planet.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #283, "The Mission" They all agreed on the plan, leading Sonic to plan an early celebratory party much to the worry of Sally. The festivities were cut short by an attack from the Battle Bird Armada and Phage. Sally attempted to fight Speedy in order to protect Chip, but the spirit instead tried to help her and got kidnapped, leaving Sally to fight two armada soldiers. Although Sally despatched the soldiers and alerted the other Freedom Fighters of Chip's capture, her actions were too late to stop the armada from escaping.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #284, "Panic In The Sky Part One: The Best Laid Plans" Sonic soon found a sullen Sally throwing Speedy’s escort into the brig. She joined her team in the engine room where she discovered Nicole's destroyed handheld. Sally shed tears but not for long as Nicole managed to reveal that she had downloaded herself into Tails' Miles Electric. Sally then requested for Tails to work on long range communications to warn her father if it was not already too late. She soon decided to use one of Tails' Miles Electrics to discover how much information Tails Doll knew. Sally later tried to contact Amy but the transmission is cut short. She went ahead and relays the information data-mined from Tails Doll to her team: Eggman planned to power up the Death Egg with the Dark Gaia energy he gathered at his base of operations called Eggman Land. He was also transporting a titan made of the Gaia Temples there as well. Sally stated that their objectives were to stop the Death Egg from reaching Eggman Land, break Eggman's control of the Dark Gaia energy, save Chip and take control of the Gaia Temples. Sally made it clear that she was asking a lot of her teammates for this mission.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #285, "Panic In The Sky Part Two: Falling Into Place" Sally teamed up with Antoine and Bunnie to take out Eggman's Summoning Spire and found opposition in Dark Gaia energy-fueled Badniks and a rebuilt E-106 Eta. Bunnie managed to destroy it, allowing them to press onwards. Sally tried her best to disable the spire with a Miles Electric but failed as Dark Gaia collected all of its remaining remnants to complete its perfect form.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #286, "Panic In The Sky Part Three: Colossal Crash" Tails helped fly his teammates to safety onto the now water-logged Sky Patrol. Sally felt guilty as she could no longer do anything to help the situation but watch, though she was reminded that they had set Eggman back in his plans due to the intense loss of many of his Badniks and a brand new base. With this, Sally lightened up and cheered on Super Sonic and Chip in the Gaia Colossus to defeat Perfect Dark Gaia. After the duo emerged victorious, Chip restored the world and decided to seal himself with Dark Gaia and the Gaia Temples inside the world's core. He bid farewell to the Freedom Fighters, commending Sally on her bond with Nicole and asking her to say goodbye to the holo-lynx for him. Though Sonic was hurt on how Chip never got the chance to keep going on, Sally and Tails made it clear that he did save him and allowed him to live his life while fulfilling his destiny. Sonic managed to cheer up a bit and enjoyed watching the sunrise among his teammates.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #287, "Panic In The Sky Part Four: Finale - As Was Foretold" Sally later had a tea party with Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese and her father at Castle Acorn.''Sonic Universe'' #90, "Shattered Finale: Restoration" Powers and abilities Weapons Sally wears a pair of bracelets around her gloves called the Ring-Blades which can project energy blades. These blades have enough durability to withstand Metal Sonic's claws, and can cut through highly solid substances such as metal alloys. Sally wields these energy blades with great proficiency in battle; in the Digital World, she could also conceive of them in other shapes such as a shield and sword. Relationships Freedom Fighters Sonic the Hedgehog Sally and Sonic are friends and dependable allies. The two of them like to poke fun at each other in a purely platonic way, with Sally often commenting on Sonic's overbearing ego and tendency not to stick to her plans. Because Sally goes to great length to formulate a plan, she can get quite frustrated when Sonic starts doing his own thing in the middle of a mission. Nevertheless, they retain a dynamic friendship, although they do not share a romantic bond.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #277, "Sonic Grams" Nicole the Holo-Lynx Sally and Nicole were very close friends. After the two switched bodies and Nicole wanted to be alive, Sally supported Nicole's quest to become a living being. Antoine D'Coolette In a young age, Antoine very openly declared his love to Sally on a regular basis, but the feeling was never mutual. As Antoine won the heart of Bunnie Rabbot however, he no longer had interest in Sally. Nonetheless, Sally has always considered Antoine as a friend and a trusted ally. Monkey Khan When Sally accidentally released Khan from his stasis, the monkey was instantly smitten. He even kidnapped her so he could have her as a companion but Sally convinced him that he could be a great hero. He then left but his feelings for Sally still lingered. Around a year later, when Khan warned about the Iron Dominion, he expressed his interest in the fact that Sonic and her are not together. Sally also seemed to reciprocate some feelings towards Khan, telling him to call her by her first name, and when the Iron Queen took control, told Sonic not to hurt him. She even comforted him when he was upset over repeated failures, as well as have some lunch with him. When Sally was upset about failures of her own, Ken came to her trying to make her feel better. Sally went to Bunnie after talking to Ken. After talking with Bunnie, Sally decided to talk with Ken once he came back from his mission with Sonic. Later the two can be seen holding hands with Sonic looking on. Sally and Ken can be seen flirting with each other sometimes, one time it goes as far as Ken kissing the back of Sally's right hand. After the Iron Dominion was defeated, Khan even asked Sally if she would become Queen of the Free People, kissing her on the lips to express his feelings. Sally replied that while the offer was tempting, she felt that she owed Sonic another chance given how poorly she had ended things between them. Khan accepted the news, but made Sally laugh by telling her that he would be there "when Sonic screws up this chance". When Khan fought her as Mecha Sally, he sacrificed his power ring, the only thing protecting him from the Iron Queen's mind control, to save her. Friends/allies *Amadeus Prower *Ash Mongoose *Ben Muttski *Bomb *Chip *Dr. Ellidy *Dylan Porcupine *Free People **Li Moon **Li Yuen **Monkey Khan *Freedom Fighters **Chaotix ***Charmy Bee ***Espio the Chameleon ***Julie-Su ***Knuckles the Echidna ***Mighty the Armadillo ***Ray the Flying Squirrel ***Saffron Bee ***Vector the Crocodile **Freedom Fighters ***Amy Rose ***Andrea Tower ***Antoine D'Coolette ***Big the Cat ***Bunnie D'Coolette (best friend) ***Cheese the Chao ***Cream the Rabbit ***Miles "Tails" Prower ***Nicole the Holo-Lynx (best friend) ***Omochao ***Rotor the Walrus ***Sonic the Hedgehog ***T-Pup **Shijin Warriors ***Bunker the Turtle ***Cinder the Pheasant ***Dulcy the Dragon ***Jian the Tiger **Snow Climbers **Wolf Pack ***Lupe the Wolf ***Lobo *Gossamer Clan *Hamlin *Heavy the Robot *Hershey the Cat *Honey the Cat *Gemerl *G.U.N. **Amanda Tower **Daniel Murer **Team Dark ***Hope Kintobor ***Rouge the Bat ***Shadow the Hedgehog *Julayla Chipmunk *Locke *Mina Mongoose *Moss the Sloth *Professor Dillon Pickle *Rob O' the Hedge *Rosemary Prower *Rosie Woodchuck *Royal Guard *Shinobi Clan *Silver the Hedgehog *Sir Charles the Hedgehog Rivals *Princess Alicia Acorn Enemies *Dark Gaia **Dark Gaia's Minions *Deadly Six *Destructix **Fiona Fox **Flying Frog **Lightning Lynx **Predator Hawk **Scourge the Hedgehog **Sergeant Simian *Dr. Snively *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Orbot **Cubot **Badniks Horde ***Metal Sonic **Egg Army *Geoffrey St. John *Iron Dominion **Iron Queen *Jeff *Karl *Konor *Nack the Weasel *Phage *Suppression Squad **Boomer Walrus **Miles Prower **Patch D'Coolette **Princess Alicia Acorn *Walter Naugus *Xorda Trivia *Sally's design appears to be heavily inspired by Mecha Sally's weaponized form in the pre-Super Genesis Wave timeline. As Sally was roboticized when the Super Genesis Wave hit the original timeline, it is possible that Mecha Sally heavily influenced how the wave altered her look. *Sally was the face of the now closed amusement park SEGA World's Sydney along with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Dr. Robotnik. She also had a large role in the performance Sonic Live in Sydney even having her own song (Sonic Thank You For Being You) and was the only character from the comics to appear. *Ian Flynn confirmed in a Q&A that Sally is a poor cook as indicated in Sonic Universe #71, and when preparing food for herself usually makes salad with nuts. *On his podcast the BumbleKast, Ian Flynn stated, "I would dare say that if you go through the book since the reboot, you could probably make a case for and Nicole being in a romantic relationship." Shortly after the Archie series' cancellation, he confirmed on Twitter that he and Aleah Baker had subtly written this romance into the book. References }} Category:Heroes Category:Mobians Category:House of Acorn Category:Squirrels and chipmunks Category:Princesses Category:Freedom Fighters (Kingdom of Acorn)